ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Latente und versteckte Effekte
en:Latent and Hidden Effects Einleitung Viele Itembeschreibungen beschreiben nicht völlig ihre Effekte. Dieser Artikel wurde entworfen, um dir zu helfen, solche Items kennenzulernen und wie man sie benutzt. ;Latente Effekte :Itemattribute, die unter bestimmten, nicht festgestellten Umständen ausgelöst werden. ;Versteckte Effekte :Itemattribute, die nicht in der Itembeschreibung erwähnt sind. Einige Effekte sind latent und versteckt. HP-auslösende Effekte Bei den folgenden Waffen schwankt die Schadensbewertung abhängig von der gegenwärtigen HP. Bei den folgenden Waffen schwankt die Präzisionsfestlegung abhängig von der gegenwärtigen HP. Die folgenden Items mit latentem Effekt werden durch eine bestimmte Anzahl von HPs ausgelöst. HP- und TP-auslösende Effekte Die folgenden Job-spezifischen Ringe und Ohrringe haben latente Effekte, die nur aktiv sind, wenn die folgenden zwei Bedingungen getroffen werden: Deine HP ist niedrig und deine TP ist unter 100%. Wenn nur eins dieser zwei Bedingungen zutrifft, sind die Effekte nicht aktiv. Hinweis, wenn in der Tabelle "HP ≤ 75%" steht, bedeutet es, dass die HP 75% oder weniger sein muss, das heisst, die gegenwärtige HP ist unter 76% von der gegenwärtigen maximalen HP. Wenn du eine maximale HP von 1001 hast, ist 76% eine HP von 760.76, also ist der latente Effekt bei einer HP von 760 aktiv. Einige dieser Items ignorieren die Effekte von Wandelt HP zu MP der Ausrüstung auf deine maximale HP, also kann der latente Effekt aktiv sein, auch bei mehr als 76% deiner tatsächlichen maximalen HP. Zwei davon sind der Hexenmeister-Ring und der Beschwörerring. Jedoch sind der Bardenring und der Medizin-Ring davon ausgeschlossen, sie verwenden deine maximale HP. MP-auslösende Effekte Die folgenden Rüstungsstücke haben latente Effekte, die nur aktiv sind, wenn die MP unterhalb einem bestimmten Wert fällt. TP-auslösende Effekte Die folgenden Sätze der Waffen haben latente (und versteckte) Effekte, wenn die Person, die sie verwendet, weniger als 100% TP hat. Der Effekt ist während des Auftrages der Waffenfähigkeiten aktiv, indem Ereignisse bei der Anwendung einer Waffenfähigkeit auftreten--TP wird auf Null gestellt, bevor die Waffenfähigkeit aktiviert ist. Auch Einhand-Waffen funktionieren unabhängig davon, ob sie im Haupt- oder Nebenschlitz ausgerüstet werden. Der folgende Mantel und die Rüstungsstücke vom Hachiman-Domaru-Set (Lv.70 SAM) haben die latenten Effekte, die die gegenüberliegende Art aktivieren, verglichen mit den Waffen oben. Der latente Effekt ist aktiv, wenn die TP größer als oder ab 100% ist und nicht während eines Waffenfähigkeiten-Auftrages. Nebenjob-auslösende Effekte Die verschiedenen latenten Effekte auf die folgenden Ohrringe, Umhänge, Gurte und Schilder des Levels 30 werden ausgelöst, indem man den passenden Neben-Job hat. Atypische-Schadensart-Waffen Die meisten Waffen einer bestimmten Kategorie behandeln die Art des Schadens. Die folgenden Waffen sind Ausnahmen. Obwohl sie einen uncharakteristischen Schaden bei Nahkampfjobs haben, benutzen diese Waffen noch normale Schadensarten während einer Waffenfähigkeit. Elementar-Stöcke Die Level 51 Elementar-Stöcke haben sehr starke versteckte Effekte, die sich nützlich zu den verschiedenen Jobs auswirken. Diese Effekte passen sich an die elementare Stärken und Schwächen an. Waffenfertigkeitspunkte-Effekte The following weapons have latent effects that are governed by a system that keeps track of how many Weapon Skill Points you have accrued using them on Easy Prey or harder enemies. Single-handed weapons need to be equipped in the main slot in order to advance this counter. Each weapon skill you perform using these weapons on Easy Prey or tougher enemies grants you a number of points as follows: :1 point for a weapon skill that does not produce a skillchain effect :2 points for a weapon skill that produces a level 1 skillchain effect :3 points for a weapon skill that produces a level 2 skillchain effect :5 points for a weapon skill that produces a level 3 skillchain effect Weapons "of trials" are involved in obtaining quested weapon skills. The holder of the weapon must accrue 300 weapon skill points to deactivate the latent and then return it to the quest giver before continuing in the quest. Weapons from the various 30-Kindred's Seal BCNMs require the holder to accrue 500 weapon skill points to activate the latent high damage rating (and on most, critical hit rate). Note that the critical hit rate modifier does apply to all attacks while that unlocked weapon is equipped. Combat-related Effects The following items' latent effects only activate under certain circumstances during combat. The latent effects that drain HP, MP, or TP deactivate when the user no longer has enough left for another tick of drain. Status-related Effects The following items activate when under the corresponding positive status effect. The following items activate when under the corresponding negative status effect. Food-related Effects The following equipment allows consumption of raw ingredients. Raw fish is normally restricted to Mithra only while raw meat is normally restricted to Galka only. The following table lists equipment that is affected by the food that the player is eating, and food that is affected by equipment that the player is using. Party-related Effects The following weapons' attributes change depending on the current state of your party. Area-related Effects The following items' latents trigger upon entering certain areas of Vana'diel. Crafts Items These weapons and armor grant bonus synthesis skills for aspiring crafters. Relic Weapons In addition to its other unique characteristics, each fully-upgraded relic weapon can occasionally double or triple their base damage. During this effect, the base damage formula becomes : floor( (D+ (aD) + fSTR(2)) * n) where n is the hidden n-fold damage multiplier of a particular weapon. * This increased base damage cannot be activated during weapon skills. * Although it is possible for the 3x damage effect of Mandau to occur during Sneak Attack and Trick Attack when Thief is set as the main job or sub job. Elemental Gorgets Elemental Gorgets are rewards of the quest In the Name of Science. These gorgets improve both Weapon Skill accuracy (by unknown amount) and TP Modifier by 25/256 (0.0976...). To trigger the effects, the player must use a Weapon Skill with the same Skillchain property as the gorget name. :For example: :*'Sidewinder' has the skillchain properties of Detonation, Reverberation, and Transfixion; therefore, the Breeze Gorget, Aqua Gorget, or the Light Gorget would all enhance Sidewinder equally when equipped. :*'Arching Arrow' only has the skillchain property of Fusion; however, since Fusion is a combination of Transfixion and Liquefaction, either the Light Gorget or Flame Gorget will enhance Arching Arrow. Relic Weapon skills have the ability to continue level 3 skillchain (Light/'Darkness') once, but the Light/Darkness attribute does not contribute to elemental attribute of the following gorgets :For example: :*'Tachi: Kaiten' has "can continue Light skillchain" and "has Fragmentation" properties, but the gorgets that will affect Tachi: Kaiten accuracy and damage are the Breeze Gorget and Thunder Gorgets only (due to its Fragmentation property). Neither the Light Gorget nor Flame Gorget will enhance Tachi: Kaiten. Other Effects Unknown Latent Effect Triggers The following items have latent effects whose triggers have not been fully documented. If you come into possession of any of these items and determine how to activate their latent effects, please feel free to update this page and the item page.